Blaire Hawkins (CSI: Miami)
Blaire Hawkins (Linsey Godfrey) was the main villainess from "Stoned Cold", episode 9.14 of CSI: Miami (airdate February 27, 2011). She was a Cabrera High School senior who was notorious for being the school’s “queen bee” as she had bullied numerous students. Blaire’s two main targets were fellow students Megan Wells and Nate Cordero, and regarding the former, Blaire invited her to a house party that was being hosted by one of her friends, Samantha Downey, but only if Megan “paid her dues.” The purported “dues” included Blaire sending a trio of the school’s football players over to Megan, who engaged in sexual acts with all three, believing that it was what Blaire meant by “paying her dues.” However, this was part of Blaire’s malicious plan to set her up to be humiliated, and when she deduced what Megan had done with the trio, Blaire publicly shamed her and kicked her out of the party. As for Nate, the evil Blaire tricked him into running out of the school showers naked, and that resulted in not only humiliation for Nate, but also utter ostracization, as many of the students sided with the villainess and also continued to humiliate him months after the incident occurred. Blaire was threatened with suspension by Principal Lieber, only for the callous villainess to threaten to falsely accuse him of sexual assault if he went through with his plans, as well her parents threatening to sue him. Lieber then decided to make audio recordings featuring dozens of victims of Blaire’s bullying revealing what she had done to them—all while completely oblivious of the fact that Blaire herself had retaliated by sending herself explicit emails in order to damage the principal’s credibility. Sometime before the episode’s events, Nate’s mother Leandra acquired the tapes and gave them to Megan’s parents, Kevin and Amy Wells. After listening to the recordings, the trio of parents decided to abduct Blaire and tie her to one of the school’s goalposts, doing so in an attempt to scare her into realizing how much she had hurt other people. Their plan also involved Blaire being forced to hear the recordings of her victims’ accounts, and after she heard Megan’s voice, she (believing it was a prank) threatened to ruin her life, which prompted Amy to angrily toss a stone at her. After seeing Megan’s parents and Nate’s mother in front of her, Blaire hurled cruel and callous comments about Megan and Nate to the trio, claiming that they were “losers” and that she provided a service letting them know that. Following this, the angry parents quickly went into a fit of rage and continuously tossed stones at Blaire, which ended up killing her. Blaire’s reveal as a bully came in the opening minutes of the episode, when she was shown heartlessly insulting various people who had gone to Samantha’s house party on the afternoon before her death. After Horatio Caine and the rest of the crew found her battered and deceased body still tied up to the goalpost, her other villainous deeds were gradually revealed by Principal Lieber, Megan, and Nate as the episode progressed. Furthermore, Blaire’s mother Cindy denied the claims of her daughter being a bully, stating that everyone “loved” Blaire and that she was supposedly better than everyone else, which caused them to be jealous of the villainess. Trivia * Linsey Godfrey later appeared in 2018's Fatal Fashion as psychotic villainess Jennifer Higgins. Quotes * “I’ll say you touched me. I’ll tell everyone. Good luck proving you didn’t.” (Blaire’s threat against Principal Lieber after she found out that he was building a case against her) * “I invited her. (Samantha: “You did?”) She’s the entertainment.” (Blaire to Samantha after the latter worried about Megan “her party”) * “You did it? All three? You slut! (Megan: “But you said I had to pay my dues.”) So what? If I said ‘jump off a bridge’, you would? Don’t you have any self-respect? (Megan: “What?”) Get out of here, you skank! No one wants you here.” (Blaire to Megan after the former found out that the latter hooked up with all three of the Cabrera football players that she had sent over to her) * “Megan? Is that you? You think that you can scare me? I will ruin you! No one will be your friend when I am done with you!” (Blaire’s threat against Megan after she wrongly concluded that she masterminded her kidnapping) * “You’re Megan’s parents? Your little slut know that you’re doing her dirty work for her? And you; you’re Nate’s mom, right? He must be such a disappointment for you. (Leandra: “Don’t you DARE talk about my son!”) Kid can’t even off himself right! (Leandra: “Shut up. Shut up!”) It’s not my fault your kids came up short. You raised losers; I’m just the one that pointed it out.” (Blaire's final callous remarks regarding Megan and Nate, which ultimately lead to her death) Gallery imagescsi.jpeg|“She’s the entertainment.” Blaire’s evil grin upon seeing Megan at Samantha’s house party. Stoned_Cold.jpg|Blaire while she is talking to Samantha at the house party that took place on the afternoon before her demise. 1294840_be76071b_m.jpeg|Blaire after being tied up to one of the school’s goalposts. images-1csi.jpeg|“You think you can scare me?” Blaire triumphantly smirks upon hearing Megan’s voice, thus showing that she felt no remorse for her villainous deeds whatsoever. Linsey_Godfrey_as_Blair_Hawkins-1-.jpg|“You raised losers. I’m just the one that pointed it out.” Blaire’s last words before her death. 2anj6o.gif|Blaire is revealed to have been killed by Amy Wells, Kevin Wells, and Leandra Cordero. Category:2010s Category:Begs Villain for Mercy Category:Blonde Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Bully Category:Callous Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Demise: Bodily Trauma Category:Sadist Category:Woman Kills Villainess Category:Master Manipulator Category:Corpse Category:Deceiver Category:Devious Category:Knee Length Skirts & Dresses Category:Schoolgirl Category:Hero's Friend Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Sociopath